Glitter Baby
by Gracielinn
Summary: This takes place in the First Steps universe, just a brief, one-shot, "alternate" ending to Ch. 16 of that story.


Glitter Baby

The tiny portion of Lucy's mind that was still coherent distantly realized that she was close to spontaneously combusting. The sensations his persistent (tireless) mouth on her body was creating was damn near short-circuiting her brain. She moved restlessly beneath him, helpless to stop the shuddering whimpers he was wrenching from her as the tension within built towards an almost unbearable level ( _oh, God, almost there, please, Wyatt, don't stop_ ).

And then he did stop, so suddenly she nearly felt actual pain from the loss of his lips. Through a rapidly-receding sensual haze, she slowly opened her eyes to see a confused-looking Wyatt staring down at her body. Clearing her throat, she managed to hiss, "You better have a damn good reason for stopping, Wyatt Logan," as she continued to tremble yearningly under him.

"Lucy, what is that?" he whispered, pointing to something on her hip. As she struggled to sit up enough to see what he was referring to, Wyatt leaned closer to her, and putting his fingertip on her skin, swiped and bringing his finger up to his face to examine, said wonderingly, "It looks like, wait, is that glitter?" and falling back on the pillows, Lucy groaned in frustrated embarrassment as he started to smirk.

Reaching over to turn on the lamp beside the bed, Wyatt was astonished to see the shiny little flecks were seemingly everywhere, on her, on him, all over the sheets ( _what the hell?_ ). He tried masterfully to choke back his laughter, but judging by the pissed-off expression on her face, he was failing miserably. Well, this was definitely a new experience in the bedroom for them ( _Jesus, he had probably already ingested some of the stuff_ ), but certainly nothing to get upset about.

Apparently Lucy didn't feel the same though, if her body language was anything to go by. She was lying rigidly flat on her back with both hands covering her eyes, muttering to herself. As he leaned closer, Wyatt thought he heard the words " _stupid Pinterest"_ but he had no idea what a pinterest was. Prying her hands away from her eyes, he fought to keep a straight face as he tried to console her, "Lucy, hey, c'mon, sweetheart, it's okay, just one of those things, we'll get it all cleaned up and change the sheets, no big deal."

Staying completely still, Lucy thought longingly that perhaps if she ignored Wyatt, she could just pretend that none of this was happening right now. That she had been 'this close' to the one of the best intimate experiences she'd ever had before it all went to hell. She was never even looking at Pinterest ever again ( _ever_ ). She should have known with the tsunami of glitter flying around her classroom earlier today that it had been impossible she and Rufus had gotten all of it swept up ( _I bet Rufus will have some explaining to do tonight_ ). Lucy's lips started to twitch unwillingly in amusement as she imagined the look on Jiya's face.

"Lucy," Wyatt coaxed, "Let's get this stuff showered off, and we can put fresh sheets on the bed, and..." his words were cut off as Lucy sat up abruptly and throwing her arms around him, began to giggle uncontrollably, gasping and snorting. Relieved, he started laughing too, and after her giggles dwindled away to mere hiccups, Wyatt pulled her off the bed, and they staggered to the bathroom where they immensely enjoyed (very thoroughly) washing away the glitter from each other's bodies.

A couple weeks later, Wyatt was surprised when he walked into his bedroom to find a mysterious gift bag on his dresser. Curious, he opened it, bemused to find a small jar labeled _Blueberry Edible Body Glitter_. Amused but intrigued, he thought, " _I still don't know who this Pinterest guy is, but he has some really good ideas._ "

 _A/N: This utterly shameless piece of fluff is for Once Upon A Whim, who informed me that she "wasn't opposed" to a story about Wyatt finding glitter in Lucy's underwear after the events in Ch. 16 of First Steps. Since I'm such an over-achiever, I pretty much bypassed the panties and went straight to the sheets LOL... Hope this works for you, my friend :)))_


End file.
